This invention relates to switches and, more particularly, to switches for lights and individual appliances.
Switches are commonly employed to control energy applied to devices. The typical switch has an actuator, such as a manual toggle, with distinctive "on" and "off" positions. Once the switch is turned on, it typically remains in that condition until someone turns it off.
Unfortunately, switches are often left on long after there is any need for the devices they control. This is particularly true for lights and small appliances. It may be due to forgetfulness, but more frequently it is because the user has moved from the location of the switch and it is no longer convenient for him to turn it off.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide for the automatic turn off of switch actuators that have been left on inadvertently. A related object is to provide for the automatic turn off of actuators that take the form of toggles.
Another object of the invention is to provide for the automatic turn off of household switches. A related object is to achieve automatic turn off in switch boxes used for household switching.
Still another object is to provide automatic or manual turn off at the option of the user. A companion object is to permit the reactivation of an automatic turn off switch at any time during the operating cycle of the switch.
A further object of the invention is to provide an indication that a switch is about to be turned off automatically.